My Real Family
by CaliGirl17
Summary: New writer. If you have any ideas on how to make this story better please private message or comment. Story about how Marley is not who she says she is. She is the daughter of Poseidon, Percy Jackson's little sister and NICO's ex-girlfriend. See what happened when the whole crew comes Ohio to stay. Nico/ Marley


**Glee/Percy Jackson:**

Hello my name is Marley Rose and my entire life is a life. Its true that my father did leave my mother but that only because he had to. You see my father is Poseidon and I have an older brother named Percy Jackson. It's so hard to go through each school day with ADHD and dyslexia ,but I'm telling anyone about it simply because I don't want anyone to know. People may see a girl with forest green eyes and brown hair but when I actually take the contacts and wig off I have sea green eyes and jet black hair that goes to my waist and makes me and my older brother look like twins. Like every demi-god that knows who they are I go to Camp Half-Blood each summer since my mom finally said I needed training. And thanks to that I am number 2 when it comes to fighting with and without swords and also archery. Back in camp I had a boyfriend named Nico. People thought we weren't a good match simply because I was light while he was dark. The only reason we broke up is because my mother disliked the relationship I had with him because since his father is Hades and the brother to my dad. But us demi-gods never count our godly blood because its technically its magical blood but not DNA. If we counted godly blood then my brother and his girlfriend wouldn't be together neither would most of the kids at camp be with each other. But right here and now my sophomore year in high school I have had a boyfriend and then he cheated on me. Then his best friend and a guy who has been after since the beginning of the year and its really getting on my nerves. These are the times I missed Nico,Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, The Twins, Katie, Grover, Clarisse, Leo, Jason, Piper and Nico's sister Hazel. But mostly I miss Nico and our relationship. Today we're suppose to be getting some new students at school but I don't really care.

"Hey Marley." Ryder said coming up to me

"Hey Ryder. What's up?" I asked

"Nothing hey did you hear that we are doing sword fighting in gym class with real sword." He said. That peaked my interest by a lot.

"That cool." I said with a big grin on my face.

"So Marley…" Oh gods not again.

"Yes Ryder?" Please don't do it again please don't

"Would you like to go a date with me this Saturday." I really didn't want to do this

"No Ryder but I see you more as a friend or brother. I'm sorry." From the look in his eyes I knew he wouldn't ask again for a long time

"Yea me too." Then he left with his head down.

**Gym Class:**

Thank the gods that gym is my last class. When I was dressed in my black shirt ,short shorts and shoes I headed up to the gym. When I got there I ran into someone and I fell. It was my older brother Percy.

"Percy?" I asked

"Yes? Do I know you look familiar."

"I hope you do I mean I am your only sister."

"Marley what happened to you, you look so different." He said

"Yea mom makes me wear a wig and contacts." I said giving him a big hug. When I heard them.

"Percy who and why are you hugging that girl? Are you cheating on me?" Annabeth asked. And that's when we started to collect a crowd. Percy looked at me for help.

"Now Annie that's just gross considering he's me brother." I said with a smirk on my face

"No you're not. I know his sister." She said. That's when I put my head down and removed my wig. Everyone was just looking at me. Those people included both my Glee family and my camp family.

"Mom made me wear a wig and contacts." That's when I was promptly attacked by a bug hug. People were now staring

"Move it along here people nothing to see here." I heard Thailia shouted at the crowd. They dissipated very quickly

"Come on girls go take a seat on the benches." The coach shouted at us. "Okay today we are going to start a new unit with sword fighting" We heard whoops and all we did was look at each other. "Now would anyone like to demonstrate how to swordfight?" Everyone except my group raised their hands. Then the coach looked at us and told us to come down. " These kids are going to show you what not to do." He said cockily.

"No we'll show him what to do." Mumbled Percy.

"What did you say new kid?" The coach asked

"I said we'll show you what to do." Percy said loud enough for everyone to her and they all went silent.

"Well little punk why don't you choose a partner." Coach said

"Okay, I pick Marley." I just looked down and shook my head


End file.
